chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Clothing and Containers
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Clothing Eyeglass loupes are a set of adjustable, swinging lenses that can be mounted to a pair of goggles or eyeglasses, or on a monoggle; magnifying the wearer's vision to help them observe minute details of small objects. When worn, they provide a +2 circumstance bonus to Appraise and Craft skill checks involving items that are small or highly detailed, and on sight-based Perception skill checks when inspecting something within 5 feet. These bonuses decrease to +1 if mounted on a monoggle. However, the arms become misaligned if the wearer falls prone or is grappled, or if the loupes or eyewear they're attached to become damaged. If the arms are misaligned, they lose their usefulness until readjusted (a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity). *'Price' 75 gp; Weight – Goggles are a pair of thick, protective cupped lenses, held to the head by an adjustable leather strap. They protect the wearer's eyes from particulates, gasses, and wayward springs. They also come in Welder's variants, which provide a +2 resistance bonus to Fortitude saves vs sight and light based hazards or attacks, such as desert glare, gaze attacks, welding, and so on. If the wearer requires corrective eyeglasses, they can be worn under a pair of goggles. However, this does not allow you to wear multiple extraordinary items in the same slot. *'Price' Varies; Weight – Essentially a single framed eyeglass lens, a monocle is used to correct or magnify vision in one eye. *'Price' 5 gp; Weight – A portmanteau of monocle and goggle, the monoggle is a single goggle lens and cup, secured to the head by a leather strap. They are popular amongst airship spotters, because they protect one eye from particulates and other hazards while leaving the other's peripheral vision open. Some monoggles have closing apertures which allow them to perform the same function as eyepatches, protecting their wearer's night-vision. *'Price' 15 gp; Weight – This outfit includes a coat, dress shirt, dress shoes or boots; and slacks, denim pants or overalls, or a skirt. It also includes a hat in bowler, cowboy, fedora, flatcap, newsy, or trilby style. This outfit may also also include a waistcoat, braces, and a modest neckband such as a cravat or tie. *'Price '''6 gp; '''Weight' 4 lbs. Issued to all civilians in the Stahl Republic, this outfit consists of boots, trousers, a set a braces, a dress shirt, and warm coat. All items are in dark, somber colours, and are strictly utilitarian in design. *'Price' 4 gp; Weight 5 lbs. This outfit includes a dress shirt, dress shoes or boots, and slacks; but is defined by the laboratory coat, a knee-length overcoat made from an absorbent material to protect against accidental spills from chemicals or other substances. Lab coats are typically white, but can come in any variety of colours. This outfit may also include a waistcoat, braces, and a modest neckband such as a cravat or tie. *'Price '''8 gp; '''Weight '''3 lbs. Popular among wealthy Grandians, Metropolitans, and Wasters; a suit is a set of matching garments made from the same cloth, and come in an incredible variety of colours, styles, and qualities. The bare minimum of a suit is two pieces: a jacket, and a pair of pants or a skirt, although they are often paired with a matching waistcoat to make a three-piece set. The clean, tailored look offered by a well-worn and appropriately expensive suit conveys an air of authority and professionalism, and they are often considered standard garb in Company metropolises. Suits are worn with a dress shirt, dress shoes, and some form of neckband. While a general price range for standard suits is listed here, exorbitant prices can be and are spent by the extraordinarily wealthy on custom tailored suits. As this outfit does not cost 10 gp or less, player characters cannot choose this outfit for free when first beginning play. *'Price''' 20-200 gp; Weight 3 lbs. Also called a duster, a trenchcoat is a long canvas, cotton, or leather overcoat, usually reaching down to the wearer's knees or shins. It buttons at the chest, has an outer belt at the waist, and typically has at least four sizable pockets (two outer and two inner) for carrying small items. A trenchcoat provides a +2 bonus to Fortitude saves to resist cold weather. This does not stack with bonuses granted from wearing furs, the Warming Down racial trait, or bonuses provided by a successful Survival skill check. *'Price' 20-200 gp; Weight 5 lbs. Containers Cigar and cigarette cases are small metal boxes meant to protect tobacco smoking products. They are generally waterproof, more or less airtight, and hold four cigars or twenty cigarettes. Like lighters, cigar and cigarette cases are generally aluminium, but better materials offer both more durability and are often status symbols. A cigar or cigarette case can be engraved with a personal design or organization's symbol, adding 20 gp to its price. *'Price '''Varies; '''Weight' – A hip holster is a leather belt and pouch that holds a single one-handed crossbow or firearm securely at the wearer's waist. If you are wearing baggy clothing, such a a cloak or trenchcoat, a hip holster grants a +1 circumstance bonus to Sleight of Hand checks made to hide the weapon it contains. *'Price' 5 gp; Weight .5 lbs. An underarm holster is a leather pouch and harness that holds a single one-handed crossbow or firearm securely under the wearer's arm. If you are wearing clothing over it, an underarm holster provides a +2 circumstance bonus to Sleight of Hand skill checks made to hide the weapon it contains. *'Price '''15 gp; '''Weight' 1 lb. This pressed-steel container can hold 5 gallons of liquid and was first developed by the Stahl military to transport fuel and water, and is now used by the technologically inclined across the planes. The name "Neddycan" ("Neddy" being Metropolitan slang for a Niedschen) was popularized by citizens of the Free Wastes, much to the chagrin of Niedisch officials. *'Price' 7 gp; Weight 9 lbs. A wallet is a small, flat, leather or canvas case designed to carry various cards, bills, and sometimes coins, and to be kept in a pocket or purse. A wallet can generally contain up to 200 bills. *'Price' 1-50 gp; Weight – Category:Goods and Services